fallenvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath
Aftermath is a Saekano: How To Raise A Boring Girlfriend fanfiction created by FallenVengeance and it is the sequel to FallenVengeance's The Dream Designers. The first episode was released on March 20 2019 and the series ended on 3 May 2019 with an alternate ending. Its "information & Snippet" part came out on 20 January 2019 in Wattpad, and 21 January 2019 in Fanfiction. The sequel, Saekano: Showdown, comes out on 20 March 2020, exactly a year after this book came out. Plot After six months, Tomoya, Eriri, Megumi, Utaha and George all led normal lives. Without Masaru on the Blessing Software team though, business had been quite rough without excellent coding. After six months, Masaru was released from jail. He tries to start his life anew, but old emotions kept haunting and daunting him. In addition, he promised himself he would find Leo 'Shinjusu' Yang to avenge for Uncle Yang. Would the Blessing Software forgive Masaru and allow him back into the team? Would Masaru ever revert to his old self? Are there still dangers? Characters 'Main Characters' Tomoya Aki * Main Protagonist * Megumi's boyfriend-turned-husband * Blessing Software's director and executive producer * Appeared in Episodes 1-20 Megumi Kato * Main Protagonist * Tomoya's girlfriend-turned-wife * Blessing Software's assistant director and main heroine * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Eriri Spencer Sawamura * Main Protagonist * Blessing Software's illustrator * Masaru's ex-girlfriend; George's girlfriend-turned-wife * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Utaha Kasumigaoka * Main Protagonist * Blessing Software's scenario writer * Masaru's girlfriend-turned-wife * ALTERNATE ENDING: Committed suicide as she couldn't handle the loss of Masaru * Appears in Episodes 1-20 FallenVengeance as Masaru Kobayashi * Main Protagonist * Blessing Software's coder and assistant scneario writer * Eriri's ex-boyfriend; Utaha's boyfriend-turned-husband * Jack Yang's adopted son * ALTERNATE ENDING: Shot dead by Eddy * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Joji as George Fuistuer * Main Protagonist * Doctor * Masaru's best friend; Jack Yang's biological son * Eriri's boyfriend-turned-husband * Appears in Episodes 1-5, 7-12, 14-17, 19-20 Ed Sheeran as Eddy Florence * Coder in Blessing Software * Arrested by Liam & Justin * Appears in Episodes 1-2, 5-16, 20 Wang Weiliang as Liam Feng * A police officer; Lucy's father * Michiru's husband * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Luna Haruna as Ayako Furushima * Singer of Blessing Software; also known by her stage name Furuwolf * Appears in Episodes 7-12, 14, 17-20 Supporting Characters Gray Fullbuster as Leo Shinjusu * Supporting Antagonist * Jack Yang's biological son and former gang member * Shot and died by excessive lost of blood * Appears in Episodes 6, 12, 14-15 Michiru Hyodo * Blessing Software's musician * Liam's wife * Appears in Episodes 1, 3-14, 16-17, 19-20 Aaron Taylor Johnson as Adam Florence * Eddy's younger brother * Created Eddy's coding glasses * Arrested by Liam and Justin * Appears in Episodes 7, 10-11, 14-15, 18 BC as Lucy Feng * Liam's daughter * Appears in Episodes 2, 5, 7-10, 13, 16, 19-20 Kim Da-mi as Charmaine Daisu * Supporting Antagonist * Kidnapped Megumi Kato and Eriri for revenge; arrested by Liam Feng * Appears in Episode 3 Jin Yinji as Madeline Fusituer-Chen-Yang * George's mother; Jack Yang's ex-girlfriend * Died due to overdose of drugs * Appears in Episodes 4, 7, 11, 15 Justin Timberlake as Justin Miserfoosh * Liam's partner-in-crime * Appears in Episodes 6-7, 9-11, 13, 15-16, 18-20 Zen Chong as Ben * Ayako's manager * Arrested * Appears in Episodes 8, 17-18 Cameos Jason Statham as Jason Law * Masaru's friend in prison * Appears in Episode 3 Kevin Hart as Aaron Davis * Bought Masaru's old house * Helped Charmaine Daisu by lending her Jason's car, which he had borrowed it from Jason * Forced to tell about Charmaine by Liam and his police officers * Appears in Episodes 2 & 3 Zhang Wen Xiang as Zac Ah Beng * A member of Hongyang Gang * Appears in Episode 8 Richard Low as Mr Furushima * Ayako's father * Appears in Episode 11 Irene Ang as Mrs Furushima * Ayako's mother * Appears in Episode 11 Nick Teo as Nick * Ayako's husband that is forced to marry her * Appears in Episode 11 Tadanobu Asano as Asahi Kobayashi * Masaru’s biological father * Came back to Masaru for money * Appears in Episodes 13-14, 20 Chara (singer) as Kiyoko Kobayashi * Masaru’s biological mother * Came back to Masaru for money * Appears in Episodes 13-14, 20 Michelle Wong as Jennie Kobayashi * Masaru's sister * Appears in Episodes 15, 20 Eminem as Marshall * Natsumi's current rich husband * Appears in Episode 16 Yukie Nakama as Natsumi Minamoto * Liam's ex-wife; Marshall's current wife * Appears in Episode 16 Trivia * This book would be released during Eriri Spencer Sawamura's birthday, March 20. * This book would be published eight months after the first published date of The Dream Designers, its prequel. FallenVengeance did the same for his Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches fanfictions, where Yamada-kun and the Assassin was first published eight months after its prequel's first episode. * It is also planned to be released in Movellas, as shown in FallenVengeance's Movellas profile, but for some reason, the episodes are not posted there at all. This is fixed when FallenVengeance released it in Movellas on October 1 2019. Links * Wattpad * Fanfiction * Archive Of Our Own * Movellas